exteria_multiversefandomcom-20200214-history
Keyblade
The Keyblade is a supernatural weapon from the Kingdom Realm. Description The Keyblades were forged in a way as to resemble a mythical weapon, the χ-Blade. They are key-shaped blunt weapons, approximately the size of a sword, which allow for a variety of prowess. Those who wield a keyblade are, fittingly enough, called Keyblade Wielders. Keyblades can open metaphysical doors between planes, unlock or lock anything and, due to their primary constituent being Harmony, can easily be used to defeat creatures such as Heartless. Darker-aligned Keyblades can perform a variety of tasks, included but not limited to manipulating Hearts - manifestations of one's Soul - and twisting them. List of Keyblades Here is a list of known Keyblades. Haru's Keyblades * Kingdom Key. A basic keyblade, offered to those who fight from light. * Flower of Dawn. Haru's signature Keyblade, borrowed from her association with Light. * Imaginary Rhythm. A melody transformed into a keyblade through magical means. * Apprentice Star. A Keyblade given to those whose aspirations transcend all. * Liberated Frost. A Keyblade representing Elsa releasing her heart. * Law of the Jungle. A jungle-shaped Keyblade that represents release and freedom. * Hero's Proof. A weapon granted to those who dare break their limits. * Bohemian Bell. A Keyblade offered by wanderers and gypsies for protection. * Colors of the Wind. A free-spirited Keyblade shimmering with colors. * Oathkeeper. A Keyblade that reminds one of an unforgotten oath. * Ancestral Fire. The dragonfire that sleeps in that keyblade lasts for millennia. * Space Cruiser. A Keyblade symbolizing dreams and aspiration from the Toy Realm. * Vorpal Key. A keyblade to strike down the dark dragon on the frabjous day. * Legendary Scathain. A keyblade to vanquish those who rely on undeath. Karel's Keyblades * Destiny's Call. Karel's signature keyblade, symbolizing the weight of fate. * Like Lightning. A Keyblade that reminds of one's struggles and strikes lightning-fast. * Thorny Dragon. A Keyblade in the shape of a cursed faerie's dreams. * Liberated Frost. A Keyblade representing Elsa releasing her heart. * Law of the Jungle. A jungle-shaped Keyblade that represents release and freedom. * Broceliande. A somewhat mystical keyblade that draws upon mystical enchanting magic. * Eternal Life. A necromantic keyblade seeping with vampiric thirst. * Hero's Proof. A weapon granted to those who dare break their limits. * Titania. A primitive keyblade based on powerful and ancient Titans. * Oblivion. A keyblade awarded to those who confront loss. * Fang of Critias. A frozen keyblade engraved with Atlantean wisdom. * Space Cruiser. A Keyblade symbolizing dreams and aspiration from the Toy Realm. * Bohemian Bell. A Keyblade offered by wanderers and gypsies for protection. * The Incredible. A superhero-themed dynamic Keyblade. * Childhood Memory. A keyblade representing one's melting memories. * Degraded Heart. A cursed weapon gained from being corrupted. Ruxah's Keyblades * Reverse Kingdom Key. A basic keyblade, offered to those who fight from darkness. * Flower of Dusk. Ruxah's signature Keyblade, borrowed from her association with Twilight. * Space Cruiser. A Keyblade symbolizing dreams and aspiration from the Toy Realm. * Bohemian Bell. A Keyblade offered by wanderers and gypsies for protection. * Liberated Frost. A Keyblade representing Elsa releasing her heart. * The Incredible. A superhero-themed dynamic Keyblade. * King Kupo. A keyblade offered to those who make a partnership with Mogs. * Mirag-narok. A keyblade offered to those who triumph over mirages. Leos's Keyblades * Judgment Call. A stern keyblade shining with brute determination. Luna/'Luxans Keyblades * '''Abyssal Pain.' Luxan's signature cursed keyblade. Tasiel/'Xastiels Keyblades * '''Moon unto Water.' Xastiel's signature hypnotic Keyblade, borrowed from Tasiel. * Degraded Heart. The corrupted weapon associated with Tasiel's Heartless. Eraqus's Keyblades * Master Defender. A Keyblade summoned to protect one's teacher and honor. Xehanort's Keyblades * Broken Memories. A long-lost Keyblade retrieved from the Graveyard. * Eye of Chaos. A Keyblade representing Xehanort's mastery over darkness. * Porcelain Perfection. A Keyblade representing Xehanort's bond with Viziqess Staxx. * Paradoxical Time. A Keyblade stolen from a future traveler. Lumaria's Keyblades * Lethal Dahlia. A pink Keyblade with a cutting, flowery motif. Kinzo Ushiromiya's Keyblades * Gambler's Roulette. A keyblade patterned after Kinzo's past and beliefs. Dyme's Keyblades * Water Arpeggio. An elegant keyblade in the shape of a watery musical note. Arlene's Keyblades * Eclair de Larme. A thunderous, small keyblade adapted for a flurry of hits. Xemnas the Wise's Keyblades * Paradoxical Time. A glowing blue Keyblade associated with time-traveling. * Simulated Truth. A keyblade that is both metallic and cybernetic in nature. Loxen's Keyblades * Reminiscing Glow. A keyblade made from the broken memories of a lost heart. * Crystal Dream. A keyblade fashioned by the dreams of one who never gives up. * Jack of Spades. A dark keyblade sculpted in an erratic, almost incoherent fashion. * Mirage Splendor. A keyblade as white as snow, whose teeth are crimson as roses. * Desert Flower. A sandy keyblade that embodies the fierceness of a merciless desert. * Sleep Undying. A keyblade created in one's eternal sleep. * Mark of the Beast. A brutal, punishing Keyblade used to deliver lethal hits. Paopou's Keyblades * Clavicula Authentis. A keyblade that embodies memories recalled. * Clavicula Artifis. A keyblade that embodies memories rebuilt. * Crystal Dream. A keyblade fashioned by the dreams of one who never gives up. * Jack of Spades. A dark keyblade sculpted in an erratic, almost incoherent fashion. * Mirage Splendor. A keyblade as white as snow, whose teeth are crimson as roses. * Desert Flower. A sandy keyblade that embodies the fierceness of a merciless desert. * Sleep Undying. A keyblade created in one's eternal sleep. * Mark of the Beast. A brutal, punishing Keyblade used to deliver lethal hits. Beatrix's Keyblades * Rose of May. A keyblade sculpted in white and rose elegance, but made to kill. Trivia * Keyblades play a predominant role in the Kingdom Hearts series. Category:Artifact Category:Weapon Category:Kingdom Realm